Hokage's secret plan
by mayo prince
Summary: Who knows if Hokage, the winner of UBS can make the great plan for match making? [ToFuu]
1. Prologue

**Hokage's secret plan**

**Disclaimer: FoR is belong to Anzai Nobuyuki, but I own this fic:p**

**Summaries:** Who knows if Hokage, the winner of UBS can make the great plan for match making? ToFuu

**Chapter 1:** Prologue

"Oh yeah, so, Mi-chan, do you think you're damn smarter than me?!"

"Of course! Monkey doesn't have brain after all"

"Ice block!"

"Monkey!"

"Ano..Fuuko-chan..Mikagami-sempai..." Yanagi said afraid.

"Yeah, Mikagami. You freakin' my hime" said Recca and give his hime a hug.

Recca, Yanagi, Fuuko and Tokiya are on the rooftop to have a lunch (Domon going to buy bread). After SODOM, they always hanging out together, but it seem Fuuko and Tokiya's relationship went worse day by day. They always fighting in front of public, that make the rests of Hokage embarrassed.

Fuuko went irritated. She sighed, turned back and said, "I don't have any desire for eat now, ice block makes me feel bad" she said and left them.

"Me too" said Tokiya, "Sorry Yanagi," he said and leave too.

"Why they always have a fight, Recca?" asked Yanagi, tied up Tokiya and Fuuko's leftover mess.

"Well, Hime…Now I feel a little irritated about them too…We can let them like this, right?"

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Yanagi

"What about match making them?"

"Nice idea!" said Recca, and then he stopped, "Who was that?"

Kaoru jumped from the fence to them, "Long time no see, Yanagi-nee, Recca-nii"

"Kaoru-kun!"

"Fuuko!" called Fuuko's friend.

"Kana" said Fuuko, drinking her juice.

Her friend, Kana running forward to her, "You're so mean. You never wait for me for lunch! Are you forget about me because always with Mikagami-sempai?!"

"What? Mi-chan? Are you kidding me, Kana?" Fuuko almost choked her juice.

"Nah, you call him 'Mi-chan'. You're the one who dare call him like that."

"Don't be so silly. Even Domon call him 'Mi-bou'" said Fuuko, giving argument.

"But Ishijima is a man" said Kana,"You're the first girl who he let to call him like that"

"He is NOT allowed me to call him like that"

"Come on, Fuuko" said Kana, but then she remembered something, "Could it be? You still like the mysterious man..Umm..Who is he? Raika? No..Ruka..? Nooo..Umm…"

"Raiha" said Fuuko irritated

"Yeah, Raiha!" said Kana, "You still?"

"No" said Fuuko, "He's gone. No need to waiting for him, anyway."

"But Fuuko, you were love him..am I right?"

Fuuko doesn't reply. She just looking up at the sky..

Tokiya skipped his class to visit Mifuyu's graveyard.

"Mifuyu-nee" he said, "Now I'm being very, very irritated by someone. Do you know who she is, Mifuyu-nee? She's the rudest girl I've ever seen"

Mifuyu's grave silence

"Mifuyu-nee, are you not going to talk to me anymore like before?" asked Tokiya. Smiles because his childish acts, he left a rose in Mifuyu's graveyard.

Suddenly Domon appeared, "Hey, am I missing something? Eh, Kaoru? I thought you have eaten by dinosaurs!"

"Yeah, Kaoru, what are you doing here?" asked Recca

"We just visited Kurei's parent's graveyard, that's all" said Kaoru, "besides…"

"Besides?"

"Forget it," said Kaoru, he blushing, "well, what is your plan for match making Tokiya and Fuuko?"

"Plan? What plan? Did I just hear Tokiya and Fuuko..?" Domon asked curiously

"NO!" said Domon loudly, "I'm against it! How dare you match making Mii-bou and my darling Fuuko!"

"But Domon, don't you feel bad if your friends always fighting?" asked Yanagi

"NO! I'M AGAINST IT!"

"Okay Domon. We're not match making them. We just make them befriend and not fighting again, okay?" said Kaoru.

Domon was in silence about few minutes before he finally agreed.

"Okay then. But I will not allowed Mii-bou touch Fuuko" Then he left them.

"Kaoru-chan" asked Yanagi, "do you really just to make Fuuko and Mikagami-sempai befriend?"

"Of course not" said Kaoru and he smirked, "It won't be interesting if I give up so easily. That gorilla is still naïve"

"You're so scary, Kaoru. What did you learn in the past?" asked Yanagi and Recca.

"It's a secret" said Kaoru, he grinning

"Um, by the way, Kaoru.." Recca asked him, a little nervous.

"What is it, Recca-nii?"

"About Kurei.."

"Oh, Kurei" Kauru smiled, "He's fine. But you know he's an idiot. He doesn't want come back to the present because the past is where he is belongs to live. Liar. The truth is because he met someone like Kurenai in the past and doesn't want to leave her"

"I see. That idiot" said Recca, he smiles. Yanagi stares at Recca and she smiles too.

"Do you have any plan, Kaoru?" asked Recca

"Yep!" said kaoru, opened his bag, "Listen to me..First, I have plan A. I need your help…and Domon too"

End of chapter 1.

**A/N**

What do you think? This is my first ToFuu fic and I'm not too good, am I? I hope I can write as well as yanagi-chyan does..(She's my favorite author!) Sorry for the short chapter…

RR please!


	2. A Plan

**Hokage's secret plan**

**Disclaimer: Flame of Recca isn't mine**

**Chapter 2: **A Plan

"Just what the hell are you doing here, freezer boy?"

"And just what the hell are you doing too, monkey?"

Tokiya and Fuuko were avoiding each other eyes lately, so they both turned their heads, stubbornly refused to look at other eyes.

"Someone gives me a letter to come here" said Tokiya coldly, "I bet you sneaking at me, don't you?"

"Excuse me?" asked Fuuko irritated, "don't talk like I'm your insane fans"

"Sorry, but I just thought like that"

"Oh, I know. You think Yanagi is the one who sent you that letter? In your dream, Mi-chan"

"Same to you, monkey, do you think Raiha is the one who sent you that letter? Even not in your dream, MONKEY"

Fuuko almost slaps Tokiya but she stopped. Tokiya not let his guard down although Fuuko is not going to slap him anymore.

Tokiya's eyes widened when he saw tears dropped from Fuuko's blue eyes. But Fuuko immediately shed it, and left the guilty Tokiya.

Back in 2 hours ago..

"So, what are you going to do, Kaoru?" asked Yanagi.

"Write a letter!" said Kaoru, "Listen, we send them a letter, asks them to meet in the backyard"

"And so?" asked Recca, he eats his lunch.

"They meet, and maybe bumped, and then…I know Tokiya is a gentleman, he would helps Fuuko stands up. Their eyes will meet each other…"

"OI, KAORU! WHAT ARE THAT MI-BOU GOING TO DO WITH MY HONEY FUUKO?!" yelled Domon, "I've told you before, haven't I? I'm not going to support if you planning to match making Mi-bou and my honey!"

"Alright, alright…I haven't finished my sentence yet, Domon" said Kaoru, "Their eyes will meet each other, they feel guilty about their fight in the past and say sorry. And then they will be a best friend!"

"Sounds nice. Good" said Domon innocently.(stupid)

"Right, right" said Kaoru tired, "Now, write a letter for Tokiya, Yanagi-nee"

"Wait, why my hime is the one who must write a letter to Mikagami?" asked Reccca, "He probably thinking my very own Hime is fallen on him! No way!"

"Okay, we don't write name"

"But he still know my Hime's writing style because he's a stalker!" said Recca, wrapped Yanagi's body with his arms. Yanagi blushed.

"D..Don't worry, Recca…I will make my writing style is different than before…Um..because I want Fuuko and Tokiya-sempai…" said Yanagi, she's so shy so she bent her head till her hair covered her face, "…um.."

"Oh my God" said Recca, his face is turning to red, "I'm sorry to make you embarrassing, Hime…I didn't mean to-"

"I..It's alright, Recca" said Yanagi, "I..I'd like to.." she blushed even redder.

"Come on, Kaoru, don't bother if someone in love or you'll getting kick by horse" said Domon out loud.

"Y…Yeah" said Kaoru. _Hell, I think I must have girlfriend now…_

Back to the present

"That's failed" said Kaoru disappointed. He and Domon are peeping Fuuko and Tokiya in the back of a tree. (Recca and Yanagi are doing something that only God knows )

"My honey fuuko's crying! What the hell is Mi-bou said to her?! I can't hear their words!" yelled Domon mad, "I'm going to kill him!"

"Hang on, Domon" said Kaoru, "It's getting worse if we interfere with them now. You think what are Fuuko and Tokiya going to do if they find out…?"

"Yeah. I know" said Domon, "But I promise to Fuuko, I will support her forever!"

"Domon" said Kaoru, "Please. After all, this is Tokiya's fault. What is he thinking he said about Raiha?"

"Yeah, Fuuko's prince, right? Kaminari-sama" Domon sighed.

"Relax Domon. We still have B Plan" said Kaoru.

_Bloody hell. Why she must cry? Are women cannot solve their problem without crying??_

Tokiya's walking alone with a very, very guilty feeling for making Fuuko crying. He knows he shouldn't talk about Raiha in front of Fuuko, but those words out from his mouth easily.

Now, before he realized it, he almost comes near Fuuko's house.

_What am I doing here? I don't have any business with the monkey._

_This is her fault. Why she keep bother thinking about Raiha even tough Raiha is going out (maybe married) with Neon?_

_Women are so hard to understand. Damn it._

"Eh, Mi-chan?"

Tokiya's heart almost jumped when someone called his name.

"What are you doing here?" asked Fuuko. She looks like just come from buy groceries.

"Nothing. Am I not allowed to walking?" said Tokiya.

_Come on Tokiya Mikagami. Say sorry to her! Then you can sleep well tonight._

"Of course not!"

_Just.one.word._

"Oh, about this morning…" said Fuuko, "I'm really sorry"

"Good then" said Tokiya, "How would someone said if you crying in front of him without any reason?"

"Sorry, Mi-chan" said Fuuko, she smiled sadly, "Heard Raiha's name makes my heart hurt.." And then Fuuko left Tokiya to go back to her home.

"What am I thinking?!" Tokiya punch the wall, "I'm the one who should say sorry! That monkey makes me feels guiltier!"

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!!_ Muttered Tokiya in the way he went back home,_Is that monkey said something like that for makes me guilty?_

_No. Even tough she's rude; she will never said like that for makes someone feels guilty._

Tokiya pulled his apartement door. It wasn't lock. Someone in here!

Tokiya put his hand in his pocket but he knows he doesn't have Ensui anymore. Slowly, he walking to his guest room, he saw someone he knows…

"How did you…?"

Fuuko dropped herself onto her bed. Her eyes are rolling through the bed room. Her bedroom is still tidy like before she left it, but her Play Station plus its CD scattered on the floor, definitely because Ganko. She's so happy can beat Fuuko in video games now. She always playing by herself, so after her back from SODOM, Fuuko promise will accompany Ganko playing.

The problem is, how come she showed her weak point to Mi-chan, and as Fuuko's thought, he will retorted indignantly without any sympathy. She isn't a woman Tokiya's like and she never mean to be.

Raiha is the one who understand Fuuko, even treats Fuuko like a princess like Recca do to Yanagi. That's Fuuko's dream since she was a child, have a prince. But by the time, when Fuuko's feeling grew bigger to Raiha, he left her. Yes. Left her. Because of the idiot Kurei who asks him to protect Neon.

Fuuko puckered her eyebrows. Raiha is the most enigmatic person she ever seen. He's truly an obedient person, especially for Kurei. Fuuko groaned angrily. She must forget Raiha. She must! She won't be able to live anymore if she always looking back! This is not the usual Fuuko…!

"Goodbye, Raiha.." she whispered and closed her eyes to begin sleep.

"How was the A plan, Kaoru?" asked Recca in the home. Kagerou makes a lot of food for Kaoru's come back party, but Yanagi and the others aren't come because they have their own business. Yanagi said she must babysit her newborn cousin when Recca asked her to come.

"Failed" Kaoru admitted and started to eat curry rice

Recca giggled, "I know they won't make it. And you still a kid, Kaoru" he choked fish bones and coughing.

"Recca, don't talk when you eat!" said Kagerou from the kitchen.

Kaoru reluctantly gives Recca a glass of water,"Oh, give me a break Recca-nii"

"I'm telling you the truth. If you failed again, their relationship will be even worse"

"No. I still have B plan!"

"Huh? Come on Kaoru…would you talk about other things? Nah, what about you and Ganko? Domon said you bought a rose in flower shop yesterday…"

"Nani?! Where did he know about that?"

"Hey, the flower shop is Domon's house"

"WHAT?!"

End of chapter 2.

**A/N**

Umm…Because Kurei found Kurenai in the past, I make Raiha with Neon and soon they'll appear in this story (they are sweet enough..) You know…I'm still thinking that Kurenai is the best pairing to Kurei…(because their similar names)


End file.
